1. Field
The present technique relates to an image processing apparatus and the like that divide an image into a plurality of blocks, extract a code correlated with a pair of blocks on the basis of the amount of characteristics of the individual blocks forming the pair of blocks every pair of blocks, and determine a series of codes embedded to the image plural times. In particular, the present technique relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method that improve decoding performance by reducing errors after the majority vote.
2. Description of the Related Art
A document of the conventional art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-349879.